


Puppy Love

by breathedeep222



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 09:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1221133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breathedeep222/pseuds/breathedeep222
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott teaches Isaac how to care for newborn puppies, and it leads to talking about feelings.</p><p>This is 4000+ words of PURE FLUFF. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a random idea I had talking to heartsdesire456 the other night, and she kept adding fuel to the fire until it was so fucking adorable I had to ficc it even though I don't write fic.
> 
> I know nothing about dogs AT ALL. So all the info in the fic was put together from a quick google search. I fudged some things so they fit better.

Isaac woke up suddenly. His brain was foggy and he was confused about why he was awake. He was going to go back to sleep when he heard Scott’s panicked voice on the other side of the wall. He sat back up.

“Scott?” he called out in the dark, knowing he’d be heard.

“Isaac!” Scott suddenly appeared in his doorway, his clothes crooked from being pulled on in a hurry.

Isaac had a second of panic that their so far peaceful summer break was being interrupted, but then Scott continued.

“Deaton called me. Masey is in labor so I need to go in to help,” Scott explained in a rush. “Tell my mom for me. I’ll be back, um, tomorrow. Maybe.”

“Mkay,” Isaac mumbled as Scott rushed out of the house. He picked up his phone and saw it was 1 in the morning. He groaned and rolled over to go back to sleep.

_____________________

 

As Isaac approached the animal clinic the next day, the sense of happiness and excitement coming off of Scott was so powerful he could feel it from outside. But it was not enough to prepare him for the sight that greeted him.

Scott was laying on the floor on his stomach, his head rested on top of his hands. In front of him was a litter of 6 brown and black puppies and their mother. They were all piled on a dog bed and were currently feeding.

Scott turned his head and looked at Isaac. His stomach dropped when Scott gave him the largest smile.

“Isaac look! Puppies!” His eyes were wide with wonderment.

As Isaac approached Scott and the dogs he tried to calm his pulse, though Scott was so distracted by his new friends he probably wouldn't notice anything off anyway.

Scott sat up on his knees while Isaac sat down next to him. He lent in a little closer to look at the newborns.

“Oh wow,” He said softly. He’d never seen newborns up close. “I can't believe how small they are.”

Scott snorted and stood up excitedly. “You think _that's_ small?” He grabbed Isaac’s hand and urged him to stand. “I can show you small.”

Scott pulled Isaac over to a long steel table on the side of the room. On top was a small grey cage. When they got closer, he was able to see it held the tiniest dog in the world.

“Oh my god,” Isaac said. The puppy had brown and black fur ragged fur, and looked like if he held it in his palm there would be room to spare. The puppy also had big ears for it's tiny size, which made it even more funny looking.

“I know right?” Scott asked, giant smile still firmly in place. 

“How is it so tiny?”

“He was the runt of the litter.” Scott’s smile finally slipped. “He was rejected by his mother, but Deaton’s pretty sure he'll live as long as he’s taken care of.” Scott’s smile returned as he went on to explain to Isaac that the cage was heated to replace the warmth the puppy would have normally gotten from its mother. It also needed to be bottle-fed.

In the middle of his sentence Scott let out a huge yawn and then laughed when Isaac looked at him in concern.

“Sorry. Long night.”

“You didn't sleep at all?”

Scott shrugged and smiled at Isaac sleepily. “No. I mean, I could have. Deaton offered to stay and watch after the little guy but,”Scott trailed off and ducked his head. He was rubbing the back of his neck and his cheeks were bright red. “I wanted to watch over them and make sure they were okay. Also this floor is nowhere near comfortable”

Isaac couldn't help but laugh at how adorable Scott was being right then over a litter of puppies. “Have you helped with a delivery before?” Isaac wondered.

“Oh he has.” They both turned as Deaton entered the room, looking much more refreshed than Scott. “Plenty of times actually. And he acts like this during every single one.”

Scott groaned and Isaac laughed. He could see Scott’s red cheeks from around the hand that was covering his face.

“I just worry,” Scott mumbled.

Deaton aimed a small smirk at Scott before turning to Isaac. “You know, it’s a bit busy lately, and the puppies will need a lot of care, especially the little one. You can come around and help if you'd like.”

Isaac was taken aback and struggled to stammer out a reply. “Uh, I'm not really. I mean, I don't know anything about puppies.”

“It’s alright!” Scott yelled excitedly. The embarrassment was wiped from his face by the smile that was back in full force. “I'll teach you. It’s easy!”

Isaac gave him a small smile in returned and turned to Deaton uncertain. "If you're sure it's alright?"

"Absolutely. Scott is perfectly capable of showing you. Also it leaves me free to take care of other animals."

Scott was bouncing up and down excitedly. "This is going to be AWESOME."

Isaac had to measure his heart rate again when Scott grabbed his hand to drag him over to the dog bed.  
_____________________________

They had been at the vet’s for a few hours while Scott had given him a crash course in how to care for newborn puppies. Currently Isaac was laying next to the bed, petting one of the puppies with one finger very gently, the way Scott had taught him.

After a couple of minutes he rolled onto his back, staring at the harsh lights on the animal clinic ceiling. Scott was a couple of feet away, cooing to the smallest puppy while he fed it. Isaac had watched him bottle feed it the first time a couple of hours ago, so this time Scott had offered he try but Isaac had declined. He could not imagine his giant hands being trusted to delicately hold and feed a creature that tiny the way Scott could.

“All right, all done,” he heard Scott say in what Isaac now knew was his “puppy” voice. “You can go back to sleep now.”

There were the clinking sounds of Scott putting the dog back down and closing the cage. Isaac heard soft footsteps and suddenly Scott appeared in his field of vision.

“Hey,” he said softly. Scott’s eyes were drooped low and slightly red. His entire face and body showed his exhaustion. He still hadn't slept since arriving at the clinic.

“You need to get some sleep,” Isaac replied while Scott laid down on his stomach next to him. Isaac shifted over to make room while Scott crawled toward the dog bed. He didn't touch them, just pushed his upper body up with his arms and admired.

“I know,” Scott admitted around a huge yawn. He tore his eyes away from the puppies to look at Isaac. “If I take a nap you'll watch them, right? You won’t go anywhere?”

Isaac had to resist laughing at Scott’s unnecessary worry. Deaton was still at the clinic, so even if Isaac did leave, the dogs would be fine. But Scott was being so sincere he couldn't muster up a laugh.

“Yeah,” he said instead. “I’ve got it. Get some rest.”

“Mmkay,” Scott mumbled sleepily. He was swaying where he was holding himself on his arms, looking like he was about to pass out any second. Isaac wasn't surprised. Scott had been acting loopier and loopier as the exhaustion set in. 

“Goodnight puppies,” Scott said as he crawled a little closer. “I love you,” he leaned over and gave the closest puppy a fake smooch, since he couldn't actually kiss them for fear of spreading germs. “And you,” he said, kissing the next puppy. Scott proceeded to kiss all 6 of the dogs and tell each of them he loved them.

Isaac watched him with a smile. He could not understand how a person could ever not like someone as kind as Scott.

His smile faltered as Scott turned to Isaac and crawled closer until he was hovering over him as well. His heart was hammering in his chest as Scott smiled at him sleepily and leaned down to plant a too hard off center kiss on Isaac’s mouth.

“Love you too,” Scott slurred, before lying on top of Isaac’s chest.

Isaac laid their gaping in shock, the right side of his mouth still tingling from where he'd been kissed. He started to say something, but when he looked down he realized Scott was fast asleep on top of him.

___________________________________

 

"Scott did you feed-"

Isaac jerked awake and pushed up on his elbows. He heard a groan and looked down to where Scott was waking up from being dislodged from his position on Isaac's chest. That's when the events from before their nap came rushing back to him.

Scott was sitting up and mumbling something about "I've got the puppy" while Deaton stood in the doorway, looking like he was resisting smiling.

"Ah. I see," he said.

Scott rubbed his face, still trying to get his bearings. "No, no I've got it. I can't have been asleep long."

Then Scott was facing him, obviously looking for back up. Isaac reached into his pocket to grab his phone. It was four o'clock, which meant they were only asleep for a couple of hours.

"It's only four," Isaac mumbled.

"Great!" Scott said as he scrambled to his feet. "We still have like a half hour before we have to feed him again."

"No Scott." The smile Deaton was holding back finally came through. "You need to get some sleep. Go home. I don't want you to come back until 9 so you can take over the night shift."

Scott pouted. Isaac couldn't believe he still wanted to refuse going home. The floor really wasn't comfortable.

"Just let us feed him one more time! Isaac still hasn't got to do it yet!"

This made Isaac jump to his feet. "Wait, no, I don't really want-"

"Yes you do," Scott interrupted. "You're just nervous. But it'll be fine. And besides," he continued when Isaac was once again going to protest, "You're going to need to know how if you want to help me later. Or else I'll have to wake up every two hours to feed him myself, and I might oversleep and miss my alarm. And then the poor little puppy will _starve_. You're not going to let a puppy starve, are you?"

Isaac sighed and rolled his eyes at Scott's dramatics. But he was even more embarrassed that Scott's imploring expression was working on him. He felt heat rise to his cheeks as he thought back to the kiss Scott didn't seem to remember.

"Fine, you can teach me," He answered, desperate for a distraction from his thoughts.

Deaton chuckled, but then gave Scott a stern expression. " _One_ more time. Then you're going home to sleep somewhere that's not my floor." He went back to the front room and left them alone.

Scott stretched a bit before walking over to the dog bed and petting the dozing mother on the head. "I guess everyone needed sleep, huh?" He looked up and smiled at Isaac before averting his eyes embarrassedly and standing up straight.

Isaac followed as he walked toward the cage holding the runt. When he reached he saw it was awake. Scott had told him newborns spent most of their time sleeping, and only woke up to feed. He figured even if it was a little early, that meant the puppy was ready to be fed again.

Isaac looked away from the puppy to find Scott staring at him from where he was supposed to be assembling the materials. He fiddled with the packet of formula awkwardly, looking like he was fighting with himself. Eventually he seemed to come to a decision and took a deep breath. He turned to Isaac and seemed surprised to find he was being watched.

"Um," Scott started before pausing. The expression in his eyes seemed to be saying he regretted starting to speak. "I have to ask you something, and it might sound _really_ weird."

Isaac heart began to race. He had an idea what Scott would want to talk about that was making him so nervous.

"Uh, okay. Go ahead."

Scott bit his lip and looked down, obviously gathering up courage. Finally he looked back up. "Earlier, did I, when I was, before I fell asleep. Did I do anything," Scott paused and waved his hand around vaguely.

Isaac could feel the fear coming from Scott in waves, and his own anticipation didn't allow him to wait for Scott to get to the point.

"Yeah, you did," Isaac finished for him.

Scott stepped back, shocked. His expression transformed to one of caution. "I, uh. I kissed you?"

Isaac got that swooping feeling in his stomach again so all he could do was nod.

"Oh FUCK," Scott groaned, his hand covering his face. "I was really hoping that was a dream," he mumbled from behind his hand.

Isaac's eyes widened but he couldn't help his smirk. "Do you often dream about kissing me?"

Scott ripped his hand from his face and stared wide eyed at Isaac, his face redder than ever before. 

"What? No! No, that wasn't what I meant." 

Isaac smiled when he heard Scott's heart's beat changing speeds dramatically. He decided to save Scott, who was currently stammering around some kind of explanation, and said, "I didn't mind.'

Scott stopped talking and let his mouth hang open comically. He caught himself and snapped it shut, but the width of his eyes compensated. 

"What?"

Isaac couldn't help his tiny chuckle at Scott's dumbfounded expression.

"I didn't mind."

"You-" Scott cut himself off and seemed to be thinking about how to respond. "You didn't mind," he started again slowly, "or you wouldn't mind if I did it again?"

It was Isaac's turn to laugh and duck his head. How had Scott not _known_ this entire time?

"I would definitely not mind if you did it again."

He looked back up to find Scott smiling at him. Mouth stretched across his face and eyes bright. His expression matched the happiness Isaac could feel coming from him, and he had to smile back.

Scott's eyes dropped from his to his lips. Isaac watched as Scott licked his own, his eyes bouncing back up to Isaac's.

"I hope you're sure about not minding," was the only thing he said before Scott stepped closer to Isaac, tilting his head up. 

Isaac closed his eyes and brought his head down to meet Scott's. This time the kiss was perfectly positioned, and his whole body became warm as he moved his lips slowly against the pair pressed to his. Isaac let out a low noise when Scott put his hand in his hair, and Scott chuckled, breaking the kiss.

"We probably shouldn't make out at my job. Also," he began turning back toward the cage, his voice going up an octave "There's a hungry puppy that needs to be fed. Yes there is." Scott ran a gentle hand over the puppy. Then he smiled at Isaac, and began showing him how to prepare the bottle.  
____________________________________

"Are you sure I should be doing this?" 

Isaac was filled with nerves. He was holding the completed bottle of formula for the puppy while Scott opened the cage.

Scott laughed and shook his head. "Dude, stop worrying. It will be totally fine. I'm going to show you and watch." At this Scott glanced over at Isaac, looking him up and down, then back to the dog.

"Know what?" He asked and looked around the room. He grabbed a rolling stool and pulled it in front of Isaac. "Sit."

Isaac did as he was told, a bit confused about why Scott wanted him sitting. He waited while Scott washed his hands again. Once he was clean enough, he beckoned Isaac closer to the cage.

Once he was in position, Scott handed him a small towel and came around behind him. Isaac then realized the reason he was sitting was so Scott could see clearly over him.

"Okay, ready?" Scott asked. He was bent over behind Isaac, his head on Isaac's shoulder. 

Isaac turned to smile at him, and couldn't resist giving him a kiss. "Yeah."

Scott smiled at him for longer than was really necessary before turning back to the cage. 

"Alright. You're going to reach in and hold him like this." Scott was guiding Isaac's hands from behind, nudging him in the proper position. "Remember, he needs to be lying on his stomach." 

Isaac pulled the puppy out slowly. It squirmed slightly as it got resituated on his palm. Once it was lying comfortably and securely in his hand, Scott guided him in how to give the puppy the milk and gently encourage him to start sucking.

After a few seconds of the puppy sucking consistently and everything seeming fine, Scott dropped his hand from where he had it wrapped around Isaac's on the bottle. Isaac was disappointed at the lost of contact, until Scott slowly wrapped both arms around Isaac's waste.

"Hey relax," Scott said, lifting his hand up Isaac's shirt to stop over his heart. "You're doing fine."

Isaac let out a small laugh, afraid of jarring the puppy. "I know, but he's just so small. And you said I could drown him!"

Scott laughed and pressed a kiss to Isaac's neck that had goose bumps going down his side and he bit his lip.

"You won't drown him, I promise. It's fine. You only have to survive a few more minutes."

As he readied a reply, Scott slipped the hand on his chest higher and began brushing his thumb over Isaac's collar bone softly. Isaac swallowed his reply and focused on feeding the dog. 

He wasn't sure he'd make it through the feeding with Scott being so distracting.

_______________________

Two weeks had passed since the puppies were born. Scott and Isaac had been at the clinic every day, taking turns feeding and caring for the runt of the litter. His eyes had finally began to open and he could hear. Isaac was excited because Scott said in about a week he should start walking.

Currently, they were standing in front of his cage, petting him gently after he was just fed. Deaton walked in from the front area to check on them.

“How’s he doing?” He asked.

“Great!” Scott replied. “He'll be ready to go back to the owner soon.”

Isaac became worried when Deaton’s expression transformed to one of mischief.

“Actually, I wanted to talk to you about that.”

Scott jerked his head to face Deaton quickly, clearly concerned. “What’s wrong?”

Deaton lifted a hand to calm Scott. “Nothing. But the owner, Mike, has had enough trouble finding homes for the other six dogs. So I was thinking, with you two so good with him, maybe you could take him home with you.”

Isaac and Scott both gaped at Deaton in shock. Scott was the first to recover.

“Really? I’d love to!” Scott turned to the cage, but the smile he had after Deaton’s suggestion fell. “But I’d have to talk to my mom first. I don't know what she'll say.”

“I suppose you would have to,” Deaton said slowly, eyes still looking like they were concealing a secret, “If I hadn't talked to her about it already.”

“What?” Scott said. He was clearly holding back his smile, like he was afraid to accept the good news. “She said yes?”

Deaton nodded. His expression was finally open with a fond smile.

“Oh my god! Isaac!” Scott turned to him, joyful grin in full force, “We’re getting a dog!”

Before Isaac could reply, he was enveloped in the tightest hug he ever received.

“This is going to be so awesome!” Scott said when he pulled away. He kissed Isaac happily.

Then, to Isaac’s surprise, Scott turned and hugged Deaton too. Deaton was thrown off for only a second, but then he put his arm around Scott and patted it lightly.

“You’re welcome. Now you two should probably go get the supplies you need. You’ll be able to bring him home tomorrow.”

“Thank you,” Scott told him before pulling away. He turned to the cage and put his face right up against the bars. “Hear that boy? Tomorrow you’re going to have a new home.”

_______________________________

"I can't believe I have a dog." Scott said softly.

Isaac and Scott were on Scott's bed, their new puppy lying between them. He was burrowed in a little nest of blankets. He was dozing while the two boys were petting him gently.

"I can't believe he's still so tiny," Isaac said chuckling.

Scott let out a little laugh. "I know, but he'll grow. I wouldn't even care if he didn't, he's so cute like this." Scott leant over and kissed the dog on the forehead softly. "He's an itty bitty puppy."

"Oh!" Isaac pushed himself onto his elbow suddenly. Eyes alight with a sudden idea. "That's what we can name him!" Scott just stared at him blankly. "Bit!" Isaac emphasized. 

He watched as Scott turned the name over in his head. A grin slowly spread onto his face. 

"Yeah, Bit. That works."

Isaac felt giddy as he smiled down at the puppy between them. "HI Bit," he said. He leaned over and kissed their newly named puppy on the head. 

When he lifted his head Scott was watching him with a soft smile. Isaac felt his cheeks heat a little. He still wasn't used to being on the end of an expression of love. Especially from Scott. He dealt with the awkward feeling by tangling his hand in Scott's hair and pulling his head closer so he could kiss him.

When they pulled back, Isaac asked the question that had been nagging at him all night.

"So, whose room is Bit going to sleep in?"

Scott's happy expression went to worried quickly. "I. Crap. I didn't think about that. Obviously I want him to sleep here. But, I mean, if you want to keep it fair we could put him in the cage downstairs.

Isaac stared at Scott and let him squirm for a few seconds, before he allowed a slow smirk to appear on his face. 

"Or," he said, drawing the 'r' out, "I could just sleep in here."

"Oh!" Isaac laughed as he watched Scott's face light up. "Yeah, you could do that," he agreed eagerly. 

"Yeah, I thought you'd like that idea," Isaac answered quietly. Then he pulled Scott in again and kissed him for real.  
_____________________________________

Isaac awoke feeling like someone was searching for gold in his hair. There was also a high pitch growling on his left, and a quiet giggling on his right. He peeled open his eyes and took in his surroundings.

On one side, Bit was biting at Isaac's hair from his position on the pillow. He was obviously enjoying the fact that Isaac's hair stretched out, then bounced back into place. On his other side, Scott was watching Bit, while gently wrapping his fingers around Isaac's curls. He smiled and shrugged when Isaac glared at him.

"What? He's a puppy. It's what they do."

Isaac let out a sharp laughed and raised an eyebrow. "What's your excuse then?" He asked in a scratchy voice.

Scott smiled wider and reached over to kiss give him a kiss. "My boyfriend is impossibly adorable when he sleeps."

______________________________

Scott and Isaac were curled on the couch in the living room, watching television. Everything was normal until they heard a distressed whine coming from upstairs.

"Bit?" Isaac called out concerned. He waited for Scott to untangle himself from on top of Isaac before he could stand. 

The whining continued and they followed it up the stairs, calling their now about six week old puppy's name with concern.

They followed the noise into Isaac's room. Both boys stood in the doorway confused, before they saw the blue bundle squirming and whining on the ground.

Scott began laughing. "Oh my god. That is too adorable."

Isaac ignored him and walked over to his favorite scarf that was on the floor. He picked it up and unraveled it to reveal the source of the whining. Bit had been playing with it and had not been happy to find himself tangled.

"Hey now," Isaac said softly as Bit licked his hand while he removed the scarf. "It's alright, you're not trapped."

Scott managed to get a grip on himself and walked over to Isaac in the center of the room. He reached out and pet Bit, who was wagging his tail excitedly, happy to be free.

"Look at him," Scott said, wonder tingeing his voice. "When his mother rejected him, even though I knew there were other options, I was still worried he wouldn't make it." Scott was frowning, lost in his memory.

Isaac reached out with the hand that wasn't cradling their puppy and grabbed Scott's hand. 

"He was always going to be okay. You were looking after him." Isaac gave Scott's hand a squeeze. "You're good at taking care of people."

Isaac blushed and averted his eyes quickly when he realized his slip. His hope that Scott wouldn't notice he'd accidentally gotten more sincere than he meant to was dashed with what he said next.

"It's not just me," Scott began, running his thumb along the outside of Isaac's hand. "People have to allow themselves to be taken care of."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
